


Denis

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: I just want you to know, you are loved.





	Denis

**Author's Note:**

> After he skated his Free Program at the 2017 Trophee de France where he fell in almost all of his jumps he ended up with a badly wounded hand.
> 
> Seeing this, all of it just started to sink in.
> 
> How he fought hard despite of his injuries, how he was hurt by his bashers (“There is no perfect success story. Ups and downs, injuries, bad and good impressions. It's a collection of everything.” - Denis Ten - The Figure Skater Who Put Kazakhstan on the Map - GameBreakers), how he's still smiling even if there's a period in time where he keeps going back from California to Almaty because his father is sick, how he went to PyeongChang against all odds, how he looks so disappointed after his SP there and ended at 27th place, not even making it to the Free Skate portion of the competition, how he still thought of Kazakhstan even if he's hurting, his hope that he'll be able to do more for Kazakhstan next season...
> 
> It's now gone.
> 
> I feel so guilty because I didn't give myself a chance to appreciate and get to know him more when he's still alive.
> 
> And angry too because no matter how many buckets I cry for him no matter how many videos of him I watch, he'll never come back...
> 
> If only watching his videos would be like a call to get him back I'll watch millions of it.
> 
> I just want to express how sorry I am for I never get to appreciate him more as a skater and as a person when he's still alive. That's why this poem was made. If it's badly written, I'm so sorry, author is just swept with feelings.

**_He might be laughing_ **

**_But is his heart also smiling?_ **

**_He always gives a lending hand_ **

**_But are we sure he doesn't need helping?_ **

**_He might not be crying_ **

**_But on the inside his world must be crumbling_ **

**_He says you should take it easy_ **

**_But he's the one who gives himself a beating_ **

  
  


**_He doesn't do it for himself, that's what he says_ **

**_But our hearts are too hard to notice_ **

**_Against all odds he carried on_ **

**_Yet here we are mumbling, “Next time we'll watch you for sure.”_ **

**_Time and time again he knocked in our hearts_ **

**_But we just shooed him away, “We'll see you for another day.”_ **

  
  


**_And then one day the world stopped_ **

**_When the echo of his blades were mummed_ **

**_We can only cry in shock_ **

**_As his wings were abruptly cut_ **

**_We can only beat ourselves_ **

**_As we lost a chance to say “Bravo!”_ **

**_It's just so sad to comprehend_ **

**_We didn't notice his bleeding heart_ **

**_But noticed a stabbed femoral artery that left him bleeding to death_ **

**Author's Note:**

> We miss you Denis. You are loved.


End file.
